Field of Technology
The present disclosure relates to fluid management for surgical procedures.
Related Art
In an endoscopic procedure, such as arthroscopic surgery, a surgical fluid management system is used to supply fluid to a body cavity. The fluid is delivered to a joint cavity to provide access and visibility to the surgeon performing a surgical procedure within the cavity. The fluid is used to distend the joint, improve viewing of the area being treated, and to remove debris which may be loosened during the procedure.
Current fluid management systems deliver and remove fluid to the treatment site using medical grade tubing. The system must minimally include an inflow tube to provide irrigation fluid to the treatment site and an outflow tube to remove the irrigation from the treatment site. Some systems use completely separate inflow and outflow tubing systems. Other systems use a single cartridge system that includes tubing for both the inflow and the outflow. These single cartridge systems are disposed of after use for each patient.
A fluid management system is needed that utilizes a dual cartridge assembly having one inflow cartridge and one removably coupled outflow cartridge, whereby independent replacement of the outflow cartridge can occur.